My Name is Hiro Hamada
by SkatingDJ
Summary: It's Hiro Hamada's 15th birthday and he has a present for everyone; a video. A video of Hiro's true story. A story full of pain, bullying, name calling and worse, all unbeknownst to his family and friends. Dark secrets are spilled and tears are shed. Hiro wants to kill himself- he's sick of it all- today. Is Tadashi too late to save his little brother? *In honor of Amanda Todd*
1. One-Shot

**A/N: Hi everybody, SkatingDJ here! Here is a sad fic on Big Hero 6. This is inspired by the video of Amanda Todd, in honor of the girl who deserved a second chance, who deserved not to die. I know it's long gone but I saw her video and I almost cried, I wanted to just get the message through. This is also inspired by some stories I read of Hiro cutting himself, bullying, etc. Before we begin, here are the guidelines: **

**Summary****: It's Hiro Hamada's 15****th birthday, and he has a present to give everyone; a video. He gives it to his brother to watch with his friends (GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred) and Aunt Cass. Once they're ready to watch the video, Hiro retreats to his room. Unbeknownst to the Aunt and the rest of the teenaged nerds is that Hiro has been struggling with intense bullying and wants to kill himself... on his 15th birthday. Is Tadashi too late to save his little brother?**

**One-shot**

**Rating****: T+ (14+) for violence, rape, language &amp; disturbing images**

**Modern AU****: Amanda Todd**

**Alive!Tadashi ****(Fire never happened/convenient plot)**

***Un-edited Version***

**WARNING(S)****: violence, rape, gayness &amp; !major character death!**

**DISCLAIMER(S)****: I own nothing; the cover, the AU of the true story of Amanda Todd, and the Big Hero 6 characters and movie**

**Happy Easter Sunday/Weekend! Enjoy:) (Well...) **

* * *

**One-Shot of Big Hero 6**

"**My Name is Hiro Hamada"**

It was Hiro Hamada's fifteenth birthday, 3:00 pm, at the Lucky Cat Cafe. All presents were unwrapped, cake was shared, and stories and jokes were told. The party only consisted of six nerds, an outgoing aunt, and a robotic walking marshmallow nurse, but it was enough. Everyone was having a fun time. Well, _almost _everyone.

The only unhappy member of the odd gang was the birthday boy himself; Hiro Hamada.

But to be frankly honest, Hiro hadn't felt _happy _in a _long _time. Sure, he was 'happy,' but he was making it up. He was sick and tired of doing so too. It made his cheeks hurt to smile, even to get out of bed, but that was the least of his worries. Ever since Hiro had enrolled school, starting at five (third grade), Hiro had grown a severe case of depression and self-doubt, and all the negative things a person could come up with.

Hiro also suffered a severe case of _bullying._

And let's just say that Hiro was _sick and tired of it. _

_He wanted it to end._

But 'ending it' obviously meant- _that word. _That word that began with the _s! _But... Hiro didn't mind it. He had been planning this all along. This thought of him being finally at peace, made Hiro Hamada happy. So, today was the day Hiro had decided to end his suffering, and in honor of that, he decided to cook up a little video for his dearest friends and family.

That, in fact, was the worst part of it all; his friends and family. He would have to leave them behind forever, and they'd have to suffer his death forever. That is... if they cared about him after what they will see.

GoGo; for being his sister. Honey Lemon; for always caring. Wasabi; for looking out for him. Fred; for always sticking around. Aunt Cass; for being the best Aunt/mother figure any person could ask for, she was amazing. Baymax; for being his best buddy... second best. Tadashi; -

_Tadashi. _He was by far the worst of it all. It even made Hiro regret ever doing this and take a step back and wonder if this was the right choice. But _no. _It was too late now. Hiro had suffered too many pains to go back the way he was. And Tadashi didn't deserve him as a brother, Tadashi was too amazing. Hiro was a broken boy that couldn't be fixed. He was doing this. It was the right choice, there was no going back now. And besides, Hiro couldn't live with himself any longer.

Right now, Hiro sat on the couch in Aunt Cass's living room (for the last time), and listening to Fred's lamely humorous jokes (for the last time), Hiro appreciated it all. He felt so sad. _It was time. _Hiro reach behind him and revealed a DVD to everyone.

"What's that, Hiro?" Tadashi asked as he walked over to his brother.

"Oh, something I want _all _of you to see." Hiro said, uncharacteristically low. But he didn't care if they all thought it was odd. Their thoughts would be put at rest too about him...

"What is it? A superhero movie?" Fred said with hopeful glee.

Hiro sadly shook his head and scoffed, "No, I made it, and I want all of you to watch it."

Without hesitation, GoGo snatched the DVD out of Hiro's hand so no more bickering was shared as she flicked on the TV and inserted the DVD into the disc compartment.

Hiro took a deep breath as his hands shook, he shoved them into his pockets. He got up, looked one last time at his friends and family and the Lucky Cat Cafe, and began to trudge upstairs to his room. Tears brimmed his eyes as he knew he was not able to give a proper goodbye. Hopefully the video was enough and that everyone would understand.

But Hiro also feared that they would not understand. _But that's exactly the point! _Eventually, they would find out and view him as disgusting and an awful human being. Hiro couldn't bear to let that happen. In conclusion: he'd rather be dead.

"Where are you going, Hiro?" Wasabi asked as he saw Hiro leave them.

"My room." Hiro stated in a low key.

"But Hiro, it's _your_ video. Don't you want to watch it with us?" Honey Lemon asked sweetly.

"No." Hiro said in a shaky breath. "I-it's for you." He said as he turned around briefly

"It's okay sweetie, you can go!" Aunt Cass said with a cheery smile.

"Goodbye, Hiro." Said the robotic voice from Baymax.

"Go on, bonehead. We'll be here." Tadashi said.

Hiro nodded and ran up the stairs, his mouth wavering, tears brimming his eyes. _Those were the last times he got to hear his loved one's voices and see them. _He hastily opened the door to his room and locked it behind him. He didn't look beyond the divider towards Tadashi's half and made a beeline under his bed.

He got it from bot fights; Hiro pulled out a gun from underneath his bed.

Hiro sat on his bed solemnly and waited for them to watch the video... the gun resting on the temple of his head.

So he waited.

* * *

**-Hi!-**

Everyone smiled as some bouncy piano music began to play as Hiro was shown holding up a deck of cards he had written on in his bold chicken scratch. It began with, as shown, "Hi!" You couldn't see Hiro's face though, just his mouth (which right now was a tight smile). And the screen was not colored, it was gray. And the music began to get slower and darker... it made everyone doubt what they were really watching.

**-I've decided to tell you about my never ending story of bullying...-**

-The next sign read.

Everyone's eyes widened. Especially Tadashi's. Tadashi knew Hiro had been bullied, but, _a never ending story of one? _This was not good.

**-It all started when I was 5, when I first enrolled into 3rd grade...-**

-Hiro hastily flipped to the next page-

**-At first, it was harmless...-**

-Page flip-

**-Just some hustling around and some name calling, but nothing I couldn't handle...-**

"Why didn't you tell me..." Tadashi whispered with sorrow.

**-Until I proved to be a lot smarter than them and jumped up to high school when I was 9-**

_'Oh no...' _everyone thought.

**-That's when things started to get a lot harder...-**

Everyone held their breath. GoGo was tense and had a look of concern etched in her face which was extremely rare for the speed demon. Honey Lemon's face was already laced with sadness. Wasabi had his jaw hung open slightly in shock as his large hands gripped the armrests in suspense. Fred was uncharacteristically somber and worried. Aunt Cass had her hands on her face, a nervous wreck. And Tadashi was almost to tears already as he held his breath.

**-They would beat me up in the bathroom; with a dagger, brutal force, and they would force me to do their homework or else I'd get it the next day...-**

**-And in class or in the cafeteria they would stick sharp pencils in me and/or take some gasoline, rub it somewhere on my skin and light a match there... it burned-**

Instead of a page flip, the screen flashed to an entirely different screen and showed a picture of Hiro with burns on his neck and cuts and bruises littered on his crying face. Almost everyone put a hand to their mouth as a chorus of gasps escaped their mouths before they turned away from the screen.

Then the screen flashed again to show a video this time; it was in the school cafeteria. A gang of three unidentifiable teenagers slowly and sneakily sauntered up behind Hiro (who was sadly sitting alone) while supposedly the fourth of the gang held the shaking camera (filming the scene-and the person was giggling). One of them had a plastic cup full of a liquid (seemingly gasoline). That teenager quickly spilled it on Hiro's back and another teenager lit a match and connected it with Hiro's drenched hoodie, causing it to catch fire. The third held Hiro down for a period of time so the young boy couldn't struggle.

But another shocking thing was that nobody helped. Instead, everyone just laughed or whooped with excitement and joy. _They enjoyed watching this._

Then another video was played as everyone bowed down their heads, they couldn't bear to watch anymore, but their eyes eventually looked back up to see the setting of a bathroom. Yet again, three unidentifiable teens were, this time, kicking Hiro's small figure on the ground as the person (a girl) filming the video was giggling uncontrollably. They kept kicking Hiro as the small boy only let out light sounds of muffled distress. One of the boys then pulled out a dagger and went over to Hiro's limp form and attacked his face with the knife.

After a few minutes, the gang left with some parting words to Hiro; "You're a freak, nerd Zero, Zero for _nothing. _Can you go die or something?"

That made Aunt Cass and the rest of the teenagers cringe and bare their teeth, eyes squinted, with sorrow. 'Zero for nothing' meaning that _Hiro _was a _nothing._

**-The picture and the two videos I just showed you were spilled to the entire school...-**

"Oh god, Hiro..." Tadashi heard Aunt Cass whisper, tears were streaming down both of their faces.

**-I got really sick and had anxiety/panic attacks, major depression &amp; eating disorders...-**

Aunt Cass gasped and so did Tadashi, _they remembered that! _A little while ago, Hiro suddenly caught onto 'some sort of intense illness' that 'made' his 'breath quicken' and cause him to 'belch up after his meals.' Hiro didn't bulk up and kept as skinny as a stick. It all made sense now when you put the pieces of the puzzle together... Aunt Cass and Tadashi felt so ludicrous for not knowing...

**-So I began botfighting to relieve stress but that proved to be equally awful...-**

**-If not, it made the situation worse as they would hurt and say mean stuff too...-**

**-This bullying went on throughout high school. That's why I didn't go out a lot (only for bot fights) after I graduated...- **

_So that's why you didn't want to go to SFIT... and that's why you went bot fighting! _Tadashi thought, tears know streaming down his face. Hiro didn't want to go out at all because of his illness he picked up from the very thing that made him ill. And Hiro chose to take up bot fighting to release his pain. This whole not wanting to go out lasted from when Hiro was 13 to 14...

**-A year later, I enroll in SFIT and attend school again...-**

**-They came back and everybody knew it and knew me...-**

**-It started all over again, of course, this time, even worse...-**

Tadashi was crying with sadness and anger. How come Hiro hadn't told him? How come Tadashi didn't even suspect that his little brother was in pain? Tadashi did pick up on a few things (he wasn't that dense), but he didn't suspect it to be _this _bad. Never had the elder Hamada felt so bad for letting someone down in his life.

**-I cried every night, I starved myself, my attacks got worse, had no friends (except for you guys), and lost all respect for myself...-**

**-Again...-**

At this point, everyone was breaking down. Including the un-cryable Leiko Tomago who's face was burning and a couple of lucky tears shedding down her red hot face, she was trying really hard not to cry but the tears won this round. Honey Lemon was a mess, being super-sensitive and all that, not that it was a bad thing in this situation. Wasabi's cheeks were wet as the big man's hands were covering his face. Fred was unnaturally somber and gloomy as a few tears rolled down his face as well. Aunt Cass was letting out some wails here and there. Tadashi though, was the worst, had tears mercilessly streaming down his face. But unlike the others, he wasn't afraid to show it. _He had let his brother down. _

**-I started cutting...-**

The teenagers and the one woman in the room looked away when a picture flashed up of Hiro's arm; pink and sliced with red pools of blood surrounding the slices. Screams escaped some mouths as they all couldn't take the pain any longer... but they kept watching.

Tadashi could not believe this. He refused to believe this. But he believed it...

**-A month later, everyone began calling me 'gay' for no apparent reason...-**

Another video popped up (it seemed like the bullies recorded everything) and this time it was Hiro sauntering down a hallway while everyone merrily snickered and spat at him, a few of them calling him a 'freak' or 'gay.' A group of boys rushed passed Hiro, causing him to drop all of his things. When Hiro knelt down to pick them up, a boy kicked him in the face. Hiro shot up, cradling his face, when three tough boys surrounded him and slammed him into a locker.

"You're freaking disgusting, 'Homo-'da!" One spat in the fourteen year old's face who could only cringe.

The other grunt opened the locker while the third grunt helped the first boy shove Hiro into it.

"Why don't you die in there?" The first boy said before he and the girl with the camera rushed off- murmuring about Hiro being a freak, a nerd, and being gay while pitiful shrieks of help erupted in the background.

**-Then one day **(Hiro's mouth begins to waver as his lips start to tremble) **one of the boys tests to see if I am gay...-**

"_Hiro, god no, please Hiro!" _Tadashi whispered, horrified beyond words. Everyone feared what was coming up next.

**-He rapes me-**

Then a blurry video is shown inside a bathroom where a boy is seen (vaguely – Hiro must have drowned out the quality of the video) pinning Hiro's wrists against the wall while the leader unzips his jeans and the rest is nothing but Hiro's screams filling the room as a blurry video of two boys clashing was caught.

"_Hiro... please... no..." _Tadashi wailed as sobs racked his shoulders as he placed his face into his hands. Aunt Cass limped over to him as the two hugged each other and cried.

"_Why didn't he tell me?! Oh my god... Hiro... I'm so sorry... Just, why?! Why would people do that?!" _Tadashi bawled as the tears wouldn't stop.

GoGo couldn't hold it any longer, she too felt like a brother to Hiro. She let him down. Tears streamed down her red face, something that hadn't happened in years (she had been crying previously but not like this, her little brother had been violated! They were gonna pay...) Honey Lemon felt so terrible, why hadn't she noticed? She was a very observant woman with a high IQ like the others yet she missed the obvious, it was unbelievable. Wasabi felt like vomiting, the little man didn't deserve this, this type of bullying was one thing, but being violated? Wasabi didn't have the words. Fred too was crying, he simply could not believe what he was hearing and seeing. Little Hiro, full of life, was hurt like this on the inside? How come he hadn't noticed?

They all wondered this.

**-They spread that video to everyone in the school...-**

**-People began calling me disgusting, a nothing, a freak, an animal, not human, gay...-**

**-Then, one day I was on the field with everyone when the gang came over and began bullying me in front of everyone...-**

Another video showed up.

"Hey!" One boy yelled and pushed Hiro to the ground... so hard that Hiro was sent off the ground for a whole second before crashing down on the grass.

"Look around you, Zero." The girl holding the camera sneered. "No one likes you. Disgusting, filthy..." The list continued.

Hiro slowly got up, but his face not leaving his eye contact to the ground. "Leave me alone, please..." Hiro mumbled, his voice thick with sobs and cracking.

"Oh my god, somebody; punch him already!" Another grunt boy said.

Someone did... then another... and then another. Hiro was knocked to the ground as everyone started kicking at the boy along with other harsh things. And even some other kids recorded it too! (The girl with the camera had to step back to let everyone have a go.) When the crowd parted, scrammed, scattered, and left-due to the familiar sound of a moped in the distance- Hiro was crumpled on the ground with blood pouring out of many cuts in his face, bruises already forming, crying, and most importantly... mentally shattered.

"_Naw, nooo, nooo, naaw-aaaw!" _Tadashi howled, he couldn't contain himself.

That moped? That was him! He remembered that! He didn't know! He just thought a few kids gave Hiro a good blow, and by Joe was Tadashi all over getting Hiro better, but Tadashi didn't know that so much had gone into this!

**-All I could think of was: "What did I deserve to get this?" and "Nobody deserves this..."-**

This made everyone break down some more, after all that, Hiro was still a good soul.

**-When I got home, I gave myself an overdose of pills. I wanted to die so bad...-**

Tadashi could have guessed by now what _that _was all about... soon after he picked up Hiro, he was sent to the hospital in a critical state as he had taken an overdose of medicine. Hiro had simply claimed that he thought having a little bit more medicine would help as he innocently then stated that it was a mistake. Tadashi was so grateful that Hiro survived that he must have not noticed that Hiro was flat out lying... and you could read Hiro Hamada like an open book...

**-When I got home, emails swamped in with messages like, "He deserved it. Are they gonna wash the blood and mud out of his hair? I hope he dies..."-**

Everyone couldn't process what they were hearing and seeing. They couldn't believe how cruel these people were. And this all happened to their baby, right under their noses!

**-6 months go by and teens are posting pictures of medicine pills, belts and jeans, bathroom walls, matches, razors/knives, &amp; other things...-**

**-Quotes like, "He needs to get some other medicine to cure himself, to kill himself. He's so gross. I hope he dies"...-**

**-"I hope he sees this and kills himself..."-**

"T-these cruel pe-people are s-so dead!" GoGo shrieked in a tight voice, her fists balling up into tight fists. "I'm gonna kill them!" She hissed as loud as she could before she broke down.

Honey went over to her girl-friend and hugged her, sobbing with her. "I-I don't understand either! How could they be so mean to such a sweet boy?"

"What did the little man do to deserve this? Nothing... why..." Wasabi said in a soft voice.

"Poor Hiro..." Fred mumbled in a croaked voice.

"Please Hiro... tell me it's not true... it's not true... why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I know? H-how could this happen to you? You're so amazing, a-and-" Tadashi sobbed as he couldn't complete his sentence.

"I know, honey... I know..." Aunt Cass whispered to her nephew, but she was equally saddened of course.

**-Please, tell me what I did. I can't take it anymore...-**

**-I'm broken, are you happy? My anxiety is worse, I'm not leaving the cafe. I don't want to meet or see people. I am constantly cutting myself now and I'm super depressed...-**

**-I'm a nothing now, a shell of a person...-**

Nobody didn't like where this was heading, but they were glued to the DVD and continued to watch and listen.

**-It's too late to change now. I can't go back...-**

"Hiro... no..." Tadashi cried.

**-I just want to say something to the people I care about and hopefully they still care about me...-**

"I do care, Hiro... I always have and will... don't do this..." Tadashi whispered. "What are you doing now?"

**-GoGo; thank you for being my awesome, loving sister. Sometimes you were even more than that-**

"I love you too, little brother." GoGo sobbed, wanting to give a rare yet heart-warming hug to Hiro.

**-Honey Lemon; thank you for always being sweet and understanding. I'm happy that you and my brother are together, you're perfect for him-**

"Thank you, Hiro..." Honey whispered. She felt so touched knowing that Hiro cared for her feelings towards Tadashi.

**-Wasabi; thank you for being there and being the caring person you are. I really appreciate it-**

"Thanks little man, I appreciate it too..." Wasabi responded with a nod of his head, even though it was at a TV. His lip began to tremble again.

**-Fred; thank you for always lighting up any situation. Funny yet sensitive, a rare yet amazing combination that I found to love-**

"You too, Hiro. You light up our lives too..." Fred replied with a heavy heart, filled with sadness and happiness.

**-Aunt Cass; thank you for being the best aunt any person could ask for. Thank you for taking care of Tadashi and me all our lives. You are amazing. You should know that. I love you-**

Aunt Cass lightly laughed, she always wanted to hear that. "Thank you, Hiro. I love you too. You are the best nephew I could ask for along with your brother..." Aunt Cass continues crying.

**-And Tadashi **(Hiro's mouth began to tremble)**; thank you Tadashi for being my brother. My amazing, selfless, lovable brother. You're too good, Tadashi. You're too good for me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. You are the best brother anyone could want and ask for. I love you with whatever's left of me. I love you...-**

A tear slipped down Hiro's cheek.

**-I love you all, but it's too late to change...-**

**-I'm so, so sorry...-**

Everyone's breath hitched up in their throat as their muscles began to fire up.

**-My name is Hiro Hamada, and that was my story...-**

**-Died 15 years old-**

The video ended.

A loud bang was heard from up-stairs.

Nobody even looked at each other, they just moved. They scrambled out of their seats and jumped and raced up the stairs towards the source of the bang. The door to the brother's room was locked. Tadashi kicked it down without hesitation. _No way..._

Hiro Hamada lied dead on the floor, a gun in his hand, a bullet in his brain

A note on the bed-side; "I'm sorry. I love you."

Tadashi couldn't stop crying with anguish as he loomed over the body of his dead brother. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Aunt Cass weeped and sunk to her knees by the door as Fred and Wasabi raced downstairs to call the ambulance and police, but everyone knew that it was done. Tadashi's thoughts were clouded when the ambulance and police declared his dear brother deceased; _why and who? _Tadashi felt on the brink of insanity, so did everyone else. The people who hurt Hiro like that were going to pay. A life without Hiro was a life without happiness. A life without... life itself. They all felt dead inside. Hiro did not deserve this.

But now, the loving brother, best friend, nephew, robotics prodigy, and bully victim; Hiro Hamada, was dead.

* * *

**In Loving Memory of Amanda Todd**

* * *

**That's it everyone. I hope you understand and like it to some degree. I know this all happened in 2012 but I still feel motivated to pursue this. Please leave a review or PM me and tell me your thoughts to this one-shot... **

**However, I was considering making it a two shot if y'all want or... **

**Anyways, thank you for reading. Make sure to leave a review and check out my other stories! Thanks again! Till next time:) Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	2. IMPORTANT: APOLOGY NOTE

Hello my little Music Mixers, DJ here:

First and foremost, I know I have claimed in my most recent (_most recent, _that does not mean _recently_) chapters that I would be getting back into the swing of things and updating more.

Well, that was clearly a blatant lie.

Now, all I can ask is you forgiveness. However, I'm not here to redeem myself. I am going to be brutally honest and say that I am not sure if I will be getting my stories finished anytime soon. As a matter of fact, recently, I've been worried if I will be completing them at all. But, I am just worried, I'm not giving up, I know that much; I made a promise that I would finish them to you, and I will. I myself want to finish what I created as well, I really, desperately do, but I know that words speak more than actions. And in my case, this is exceptionally true.

Lately, school has been ruthless, and my parents will freak if I'm not a straight A student. Also, I am an ice skater for a living. I devote half to almost my entire day doing that, and as a result, fall very behind in my work. I have gone through some major changes with my skating and so have my coaches and friends. It's been quite drama inducing and chaotic these past years for a lot of people in my life.

As you can see, I have not had much time to write and I began to develop a writing block... _a BIG one. _

I just couldn't find it within myself to type on a document to tell a story anymore. I love to write and I still do it occasionally, but I got bored very quickly and couldn't find it within myself to give out pleasing content to you all. So, I wouldn't make the effort to finish it.

As of late, I have been involving myself in other fandoms, such as YouTube, TV shows, and PC games. Also, I've been thinking of ideas for original publications. I realized the ROTG (most of my fics) fandom is somewhat dead and I am not sure if you all are still with me. I know that popularity among my stories is not important, but it's almost as if I want to apologize to the people who have read my fics from years ago by posting chapters again... if they are still there.

I've always been one to constantly create new ideas for fics, even if they are entirely incomplete and I have not finished any of my other fanfics. And that's how my mind has been lately, but not a single day goes by without me regretting about not getting to this site.

Yes, call it laziness if you will.

But I want to finish this. All of my stories. I really do. I want to continue working on FanFiction.

But it's been a long time since July of 2014 when I was 13 years old. It's been 3 years and I'm now 16 and I'm very different than I was then.

What I would like to do is go back and rewrite _ALL _of my fics. Think of it as a fresh start. For example, I have already done so with my "Unravel: The End" fic. And I know now that a lot of my ideas are already out there and have been used since I've waited so long.

I'm sorry.

Hopefully when things have settled down even more so I can gain more control in my life and not be so stressed out. Perhaps once summer comes I'll be a little more free. I do have plans and will be training more, but I think I'll be more motivated. Unfortunately, I am going to refrain from making any promises on getting to it asap, but I please find some solace in that I am still here and that I love to write, I have not forgotten you all.

After all, it's because of you guys why I love to write so much, and I can't thank you all enough for that.

I guess that wraps it up, pretty much...

Thank you all so much for reading, Peace!

-SkatingDJ


End file.
